(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a system for sliding a storage or cargo area in and out of the bed of a truck. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a track and mounting system that is used to support heavy loads in a cantilevered maner from the end of the bed of a truck.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Pickup trucks (referred to herein as a truck) are extremely popular due in large part to the great versatility of the bed of these trucks. A typical example of the bed of a truck includes a floor, fixed sides, and a tailgate that provides access to the area over the floor and enclosed by the sides. A significant problem associated with this arrangement is that the fixed sides can impede access to items inside the bed, making it necessary for the user to climb inside the bed in order to retrieve these items.
A review of known art reveals that there are several known devices designed to facilitate the removal of items from the bed of the truck. Examples of these devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,878 and 4,950,124 to Brockhaus. The Brockhaus devices show the use of a multiple stage extension mechanism that is used to support a cargo platform. Other examples can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,632 to Dongilli et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,883 to Kukovich, Jr.
A significant disadvantage associated with known devices is the amount of space of the truck's bed they take up. Inefficient structural design found in these known devices results in the need to provide large structures in order to provide the strength required when the cargo device is extended. Furthermore, known devices are often limited in the amount of travel that is achievable with these structures. For example, the arrangements taught by Brockhaus are limited in the final position achieved by the extending “pack” of rails relative to the base or support rail “pack” that is attached to the bed of the truck. This is evidenced by the fact that a portion of any of the rail “packs” always overlaps another rail “pack” at all times as shown in the illustrations of the Brockhaus references.
Another limitation of known movable cargo platforms is that the railing is often placed on the outside of the cargo platform or drawer, taking up space between the sides of the bed and the cargo platform. Examples of this type of arrangement can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,731 to Knaack et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,419 to Greig, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,027 to Temp.
A review of known devices reveals there remains a need for a retractable cargo support and related components that provide a retractable cargo support that allows the entire cargo area to be moved out from over the bed of the truck.
A review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a retractable cargo support that maximizes the use of the cargo area of the bed of the truck.
A review of known art reveals that there remains a need for a retractable cargo support system for use over the bed of a truck, the cargo support system incorporating sets of tracks that can be provided in quantities needed to modify the amount of strength needed from the assembled system.
There remains a need for a cargo support system that can be retracted, and the location of the cargo support area relative to the system is easily and reliably controlled.